


Pear-shaped

by Enigel



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Character of Color, Community: fandom_stocking, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-09
Updated: 2009-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-02 06:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigel/pseuds/Enigel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for elliptic_eye's fandom_stocking.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pear-shaped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elliptic_Eye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliptic_Eye/gifts).



> Written for elliptic_eye's fandom_stocking.

Mickey stooped to dodge a flaming apple-like thing and hissed.

"Why does this _always_ happen with you? No matter where you go, there's always trouble!"

The Doctor made a face.

"No, it doesn't!"

They both ducked from an incoming flaming mango-like object and Mickey almost banged his head against the Doctor's.

"Oh, yeah? When's the last time you took someone somewhere and you didn't end up running, fighting, getting shot at, kidnapped or whatever?"

The Doctor used a trashcan lid to successfully deflect another flaming projectile, then hid behind the stack of crates again.

"Why, it was just last we...mo... year. Yes, I took Donna to see the Forest of the Blue Bears on Gariza IV. There. All fun, no one got hurt."

Something went "thunk!" against the nearest crate.

"Last year, huh? And before that?"

The Doctor's forehead wrinkled in an exaggerated show of effort to remember.

"It was when we went to... when we flew to... when we were invited on..."

An almost burned out pear-shaped thing thumped against the wall and they both recoiled.

"When we landed on Zebra! Yep. No flames, no angry aliens. No aliens at all, in fact, just the zebras. It was kind of boring, even Martha said so."

"So that's it. Out of dozens of times," Mickey deflected a rather large melon-y fireball with his own trash lid, "of _this_!" he punctuated the throw with a yelp.

"Part of the burden of being a Timelord," the Doctor said seriously, but Mickey could see that infuriating madman's grin out of the corner of his eye.

When the hail of burning fruit seemed to have ceased, both Mickey and the Doctor risked a look around the stack of crates. They found themselves eye to eye with a pack of...

"Monkeys?" Mickey hissed incredulously.

"Nah," the Doctor whispered back, "they can't be. Not a monkey planet."

"They look like monkeys, they throw like monkeys, they must be monkeys."

"No, they're not. They're... um... not-monkeys."

"Very clever, Doctor. What I wanna know is why they're throwing flaming fruit at us?"

The Doctor grinned widely and Mickey tried to prepare himself for whatever insanity he was going to propose next.

"Let's ask them," the Doctor said. "On my mark, one, two..."

They both jumped up and began running.

* * *

"'Wanna have some fun, Mickey?' he said, 'come with me to the Fruit Festival of Frangora, Mickey,' he told me," Mickey was explaining to the not-monkey they'd caught.

The not-monkey scratched the back of its head and looked from Mickey to the Doctor, then pointed a long hairy arm to the Doctor and showed its teeth in a wide not-grin.

"What do _you_ know, anyway?" The Doctor scowled.

The not-monkey scowled back.

"Someone's been making them act like this," the Doctor said, now more serious. "They're not aggressive as a rule, and the Fruit Festival is like the local Christmas and New Year in one. It's all food and drinks and harmless games."

"Yeah, except the year we come in."

"Oh, don't be such a Grinch."

"Grinch," Mickey repeated. "Doctor, that's it! Yes, I got it!"

Mickey was grinning proudly, and the Doctor grinned back.

"Yes!" he said, then his grinned dropped. "That's what?"

"Oh, never mind. Come with me!"

Mickey gestured imperiously for him and the Doctor followed. The not-monkey leaned its head in a perfect imitation of confusion and Mickey sighed.

"Yeah, you too."

* * *

They were overlooking the festivities, the huge table in the center of the marketplace loaded with fruit. No fake, flaming fruit was in sight.

"So how did you figure it out? I was sure it was the xenobiologist."

The Doctor was looking at him differently, like he hadn't since Canary Wharf, or since he'd come back from the alternate Earth, guns blazing.

"He was the only one not wearing a tacky fruit pin on his tie, even though he's the master of ceremony. He seemed to really hate all the tourists, even though they're bringing all the money in here. And," Mickey shrugged, "he really had something of the Grinch in him. Call it a hunch."

"The biologist did help him though," said the Doctor defensively. "He's the one who procured the drug to make the not-monkeys crazy."

Mickey only smiled. As if the _Doctor_'s deductive qualities had ever been in doubt.

The Doctor rested his hand on the arm of Mickey's burned and tattered sweater.

"You know, I think there really is something about me that makes me land where I'm needed. A Timelord has to fix what's wrong with the timelines, it's in our genes."

"So you can never just go and have some fun, eh?"

"Ah, but that's what _makes_ it all fun!"

The Doctor was grinning widely, contagiously.

"Yeah, I guess," Mickey sighed.

"Thanks for being here with me for this one, Mickey."

The Doctor's eyes were warmer, almost affectionate.

"Yeah, nowhere else I'd rather be, Doc."

"We could still go back just in time for the Torchwood New Year's party," the Doctor proposed.

"And watch Jack trying to shag his way through the whole team? No, thanks. He's filled the whole hub with mistletoe, no place you can walk under without smacking your head in the bloody thing. Nah, I'd rather have some more of that carrot punch."

"It's not carrot, it's..."

"Doctor. It looks like carrot, it tastes like carrot, so it must be..."

"Not-carrot," they said in the same time, and then laughed.

Mickey stopped as they were going through the door to the indoors party.

"By the way, Doc? Thanks for inviting me along."

He put his hands on the Doctor's shoulders and gently pulled him closer, then kissed him firmly on the lips.

The Doctor blinked in surprise, but didn't exactly pull away.

"What, um," he said afterwards. "Is Jack contagious?"

Mickey pointed up, to a plant hanging from the door frame.

"I've been told that this is the local equivalent of mistletoe. And no. _Jack_ doesn't have any discernment."

The Doctor grinned lopsidedly and went inside.

The rest of the party was good old-fashioned uneventful fun. (Except for the monkey that stole the TARDIS key, but that hardly deserves a mention at all, really.)


End file.
